


bitter silence.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [45]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles volunteered to share the room with Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter silence.

Charles volunteered to share the room with Erik. Hank had given him a look, then went off with Logan, and the two of them were alone. Erik sat on his bed, and Charles sat on the other, and they stared at each other for the longest time. Eventually their gaze broke, Charles found some whiskey, Erik found the glasses. They drank without saying a word, using visual cues for when they wanted more or that they'd had enough. The sky darkened, they climbed into their beds, but neither of them could sleep with the bitter silence hanging in the air.


End file.
